This application relates generally to content delivery. More specifically, this application relates to systems and methods for distributing entertainment programming to customers.
There are a number of methods of delivering content to customers. Some such methods deliver the programming directly to a individual business or residence by using satellite, microwave, UHF, VHF, or cable to a set-top box of a user. Most content is available according to a linear schedule published in programming guides. Certain additional services are available with some of these delivery systems, such as pay-per-view (“PPV”), video-on-demand (“VOD”), and near-video-on-demand (“NVOD”). A PPV service allows a user to purchase the right to play an entertainment program according to a linear schedule. A VOD service provides a user with the ability to access an entertainment-program stream at any desired time. A NVOD service is a hybrid service where an entertainment program is available on a number of different channels in a linear program with staggered start times.
Each of the PPV, VOD, and NVOD services store the program content remote from the user for delivery on a dedicated or shared channel. Both PPV and NVOD services provide programming broadcast according to a linear schedule, with multiple users sharing that single channel. In contrast, the VOD service singlecasts the program content on a dedicated channel available to a single user.
Other mechanisms for delivering content to users use physical distribution mechanisms such as digital versatile disks (“DVDs”). Typically such distribution mechanisms are provided for rent in a shop that is physically visited by a customer, who either pays for a one-time rental fee or who has a subscription package entitling the customer to borrow a certain number of the physical distribution mechanisms in a specified time period. More recently, such a rental model has been expanded to use conventional postal services for distribution. That is, a customer may provide a list of desired programming to a company, which mails a DVD to a customer, who watches the programming and returns the DVD by mail when complete; upon receipt of a returned DVD, the company mails the DVD having the programming identified next on the customer's list.